


Into the Storm

by captainizzywizzy



Series: Find My Sanity [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainizzywizzy/pseuds/captainizzywizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel is somehow stuck in the Victorian era of London, England.  Aided by Shadowhunters she stumbles upon, Isabel tries to figure out why and how she is in this time era and not back at home in California in the year 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is basically the intro into the story. There's action, confusion, and not too much dialogue. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters written by Cassandra Clare.

My eyes opened to a storm. The night was pitch black and the wind was howling. Tree parts were scattered everywhere and rain was pouring down my face. Where am I? I asked myself. I glanced around my surroundings and saw a figure in the distance. It darted out of my field of vision so fast, a movement un-humanlike. “Who’s out there?” I scream into the night. No answer. Again, I shout “Show yourself!” Nothing. Still braced for an attack, I quickly looked around where I was. There were gas lamps lit up and down the path. I realized that with all of the trees surrounding me and the lit pathway, I was in a park-like area. Intuition told me that I should look for a safe place to stay, so I got onto the path and followed it. Still with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I double-checked my surroundings every few yards.  
After what seemed like an eternity of trudging through the downpour, I was getting very tired. I didn’t remember the last time I had slept or eaten. Letting my guard down for at least ten seconds, the figure that I had seen earlier jumped right at me from out of nowhere. Startled, I tried to scream out, but the thing wrapped a slimy claw over my mouth. “Shhhhh.” It said, “Don’t make it worse. You’re only making this harder.”  
Instantly, I had an idea. I let out all of the tension in my body. “Much better.” The thing said. And just as soon as the creature finished its sentence, I whirled at its head with as much force that my body allowed. I had clearly surprised the thing, for its hold on me loosened significantly. With a split second to act, I lunged out of the thing’s grip and started sprinting towards the main street.  
As I approached the road, I noticed that the street was cobblestone and not asphalt. That’s odd. I thought. Aren’t most roads asphalt in California? Suddenly, there was a loud clock-like DONG! What the heck?! Where did that come from?! By now, I was panting and covered with sweat and rain water. Up ahead, I saw a Victorian style mansion. The structure was the size of a castle! It also had spires and pointed tips to add to the effect. Behind me, I could hear loud footsteps pounding on the earth. The creature that attacked me! I remembered, out of my stupor in my new findings. Quickly, I raced up the stairs that led to the front door. I looked behind my shoulder and saw the thing that grabbed me earlier. It was advancing towards me and would be upon me in less than ten seconds. I then began to frantically pound on the door. “Hello??!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. “Please! Someone help me!”  
Just as someone was pulling the door open, the creature grabbed me from behind and half dragged, half yanked me down the stairs. “Aaaaaaghh!” I yelled. “What the ?!” The person who was opening the door turned out to be a boy. But not just any boy. This boy looked around fifteen years old. Hair as black as the night, eyes a piercing azure. You could tell he had an athletic physique underneath what appeared to be a dress and leggings which he was wearing. The boy was over six feet tall and he carried that height through his body language.  
“Hold on!” the boy yelled in what I thought sounded like a British accent. He darted back into the castle-like structure and was back without a moment’s notice wielding many little daggers. By now I was in the grip of the creature and we were almost fully enclosed by the surrounding trees. Out of nowhere, two blades struck into the creature’s shoulders and there was a burst of smoke. The creature cried out in pain and released me. Instantly, it started writhing on the ground. Aghast, I stood there like a statue. My body refused to move. I finally, though not thankfully, had a somewhat clear view of the creature. It was about five feet tall with sharp claws, slick oily skin, and pitch black eyes. But what struck me the most was the top of its head. Orange spikes ranged all around the crown of the creature’s cranium.  
“Are you alright?” I had almost forgotten! The boy who was holding the knives. The boy who I didn’t even know…who had knives. I quickly spun my body around. “Who are you?! Don’t come anywhere near me!”  
“Well excuse me for trying to see if you’re okay after I just saved your life.”  
“Save my life?”  
“Do you really believe that daggers throw themselves?”  
I hadn’t really had a chance to comprehend what had just happened, what with the creature going up into smoke right before my eyes. Now that I could form a coherent thought, I did remember that the boy had five knives and he now was holding three.  
“No,” I replied, “I didn’t. I was just trying to get something going up in smoke right before my eyes and, and…”  
Everything went black.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I would really appreciate it of you all leave some nice comments/questions. Later!  
> -captainizzywizzy


End file.
